<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vista panoramica su Parigi by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671636">Vista panoramica su Parigi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu accarezza dolcemente il suo viso, conducendolo poi in avanti per farlo incontrare col proprio: un bacio soffice li unisce per diversi secondi, un ritrovarsi piacevole e caldo. Quando il vento scompiglia i capelli lunghi di Leo, Shu porta le dita al suo laccio e glieli scioglie, in modo tale che cadano liberamente sulle sue spalle – è il loro segnale convenuto, e Leo sorride con le guance arrossate: anche se diversi mesi li hanno separati e mezzo mondo li ha divisi, certe cose non sono cambiate.<br/><b>[Storia partecipante alla 14° edizione del P0rnFest di LandeDiFandom]</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vista panoramica su Parigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non lo so, il nuovo gacha mi ha ispirato cose assurde oijuhygfcghujik sti due hanno un potenziale comico che SOLO LORO.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Shu accarezza dolcemente il suo viso, conducendolo poi in avanti per farlo incontrare col proprio: un bacio soffice li unisce per diversi secondi, un ritrovarsi piacevole e caldo. Quando il vento scompiglia i capelli lunghi di Leo, Shu porta le dita al suo laccio e glieli scioglie, in modo tale che cadano liberamente sulle sue spalle – è il loro segnale convenuto, e Leo sorride con le guance arrossate: anche se diversi mesi li hanno separati e mezzo mondo li ha divisi, certe cose non sono cambiate.<br/>Shu si sporge all’indietro e si stende tra i cuscini e le lenzuola del proprio letto, lo guarda mentre prende posto tra le sue cosce aperte e calde, lo afferra per i fianchi. Basta qualche goccia di lubrificante per prepararlo, perché lo ha atteso così tanto che il suo desiderio freme, facendosi carne molle e bollente.<br/>-Mi eri mancato molto, Shu… mi eri mancato da morire…<br/>Shu sospira alla prima spinta che immerge lui nel suo corpo. I muscoli si tendono ma è solo per un istante, perché la sensazione di essere ancora una volta pieno lo gratifica appieno. Gli sorride.<br/>-Mi era mancato anche il tuo culetto… il tuo culetto piatto…<br/>-Il mio sedere non è piatto-<br/>Geme, perché Leo è riuscito in qualche modo a entrargli più in profondità ed è troppo sensibile per far finta di non accorgersene. Si morde le labbra e si aggrappa al cuscino, come se fosse la prima volta che fanno l’amore.<br/>Vede Leo vederlo, ha già gli occhi languidi.<br/>-Mi erano mancati anche i tuoi piccoli gemiti da principessina…<br/>Leo piega la sua gamba in avanti, si china verso di lui e lo fissa mentre respira con profondi sospiri. Shu ricambia il suo sguardo, forse per incitarlo – e Leo coglie subito la cosa, ma alla sua maniera.<br/>-Mi aspettavo però che il grande Shu Itsuki avesse un bell’appartamento dove si potesse vedere tutta Parigi!<br/>-Non sono ancora così ricco, Tsukinaga, ma sto facendo del mio meg-<br/>Mangia quella parola con un altro gemito di piacere, bagnato quanto caldo. Gli sfugge un’occhiata alla sua finestra aperta, da cui entra l’odore dei fiori di eleganti aiuole e ordinati giardini: uno dei quartieri più eleganti di Parigi, dopotutto.<br/>Ma Leo insiste, così come insiste dentro di lui.<br/>-Niente museo del Louvre, niente Notre-Dame, niente Tour Eiffel!<br/>-Sai che sono posti distantissimi tra di loro? Notre-Dame sta su un isolotto!<br/>-Ma almeno uno!<br/>Gli afferra anche l’altra gamba e si appoggia entrambi i suoi polpacci sulle spalle, ruotando così il suo bacino. Shu non fa resistenza alcuna, cerca di accarezzargli le braccia ma non riesce a mantenere troppo il controllo quando il suo amante comincia a usare tutto il suo peso per forzare il suo ano, in un modo che gli fa fin troppo piacere. Altri gemiti: ogni volta che Leo si muove, si espandono nell’aria suoni vischiosi.<br/>-Anche se, a conti fatti, una piccola Torre la vedo comunque!<br/>Shu deve persino aprire gli occhi per capire di cosa diamine stia parlando; Leo afferra il suo sesso quasi del tutto eretto, che fino a quel momento è stato lasciato senza cure a ballare tra i loro ventri. L’uomo più basso lo masturba un poco, facendolo gemere ancora.<br/>-Dritta è dritta, anche lunga!<br/>Manca poco che Shu ringhi.<br/>-Se tu la smettessi di blaterale-<br/>-Ha anche una punta importante! Guarda qui!<br/>Usa il pollice per stimolare il suo glande, e tra quello e le spinte feroci, Shu comincia a sentire spasmi di piacere sempre più intensi, che gli fanno scattare il bacino senza controllo. Gli rivolge un’occhiataccia, ma questo non fa altro che incitare ancora di più Leo, ormai preso da un’ispirazione improvvisa.<br/>-Si illumina la notte, secondo te? Tutte quelle belle lucine colorate!<br/>-No, non si illumina!<br/>-Ah! Però cambia colore, vedi? Ora è molto più rossa!<br/>Ancora più dentro.<br/>Se non fosse per i continui vaneggi senza senso di Leo, Shu sarebbe riuscito già a venire due volte – in particolar modo per merito della sua mano che ha cominciato a muoversi così velocemente, attorno al suo sesso, e mette a dura prova sia la sua pazienza sia la sua resistenza.<br/>Ma la sua gamba scivola di lato, e allora Leo cambia angolazione. Lo fa girare fino a farlo mettere sul fianco e tiene stretta la coscia destra a sé, continuando a spingere dentro di lui. Ora può vedere anche la sua schiena contrarsi a ogni movimento, è solo che più estasiato.<br/>-E in quanto a visitatori che mi dici?<br/>-Ha un solo visitatore!<br/>-Come si chiama questo privilegiato visitatore?<br/>Shu lo guarda con qualcosa di molto simile all’odio, che lo fa elettrizzare.<br/>È sempre così, dopotutto, perché Leo non smette mai e proprio mai di stuzzicarlo. Non gli da tregua neppure mentre fanno sesso, e se Shu continua a permetterglielo, significa che forse, forse gli piace.<br/>Anche se le sue parole sono intrise di veleno sincero.<br/>-Si chiama “se non stai zitto voli dalla finestra, Tsukinaga”.<br/>Leo ride a quel punto, senza vergogna.<br/>-Mai sentito! Non dev’essere una persona importante! Itsuki, hai un amante segreto per caso? Mi tradisci?<br/>Ma la pazienza di Shu è finita, all’ennesima spinta storta che manca così precisamente la sua prostata.<br/>Ribalta le posizioni con uno scatto, utilizzando la gamba stretta da lui per buttarlo sopra il materasso e lì inchiodarlo. Si siede sopra di lui e gli tiene le mani ferme con le proprie, intrecciando le dita.<br/>A un passo dalle labbra, gli nega un bacio: Leo mette un broncio finto, tenta di alzarsi e di rubargli un bacio ma Shu si scosta, lotta con lui. E quando muove il bacino, il sesso di lui strettissimo tra i muscoli delle natiche, finalmente Leo occupa la propria bocca solo con gemiti di piacere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>